a miracle needs a hand
by fruitycat45
Summary: when a girl from the real world gets transported to the world of the little mermaid, she helps tip and dash give melody the biggest miracle she could ever recieve. She must help tip and dash become human. With some true love and a plot for an arranged marriage, can tip, dash, and melody live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Heroes at last

It was a few days since morgana was destroyed. But melody awoke from her own bed with joy. For today was the day they finally got rid of the huge wall that separated the land from the sea. She rushed downstairs to the dining hall to see her mom and dad with a smile.

"Good morning sweetheart" said Ariel smiling.

"Good morning mother. Good morning father" said melody as she sat at the table.

"Are you excited to get rid of that wall today?" asked Eric laughing.

"Yes daddy…you know…I've been thinking about my two friends" Said melody as she took a bite of her melon.

"you mean that walrus and penguin you met?" asked ariel.

Melody smiled and nodded.

"Tip and dash saved me from Morgana. And….I have a special idea for them…to make a huge dream of theirs come true" she said with a knowing smile.

After breakfast, she went upstairs to dress. She tore through her closet to see what would be perfect for such a ceremony. She finally found a short sleeved yellow dress. She took a shower and dressed for the big ceremony. Looking through what would match besides her locket, she found a white scrunchie that went well with it. She then put her hair into a ponytail and was finally ready. It wasn't long before she was outside to find her grandfather and Sebastian waiting.

"Melody my dear, you look positively beautiful" said triton with a smile

"Thank you grandfather" Said melody smiling warmly. "I have a surprise for my two new friends"

"You mean dose two ahctic creatures?" asked Sebastian.

"Yes Sebastian" said Ariel giggling a bit.

Many hours have gone by and only a couple people from land had arrived. No-one from Atlantica showed up yet except for triton, Sebastian and that mer-boy she met, who was named Thomas.

"so melody, you said you have a special surprise for your new friends?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yep! They rescued me so…they need a reward" said Melody with a modest blush on her cheeks.

Suddenly, melody heard some splashes and a triumphant singing voice, she turned to see a huge brown blob jumping with a small black dot on his back. She got a wide grin on her face. They were finally here.

"TIP! DASH!"

"MELODY!" the two exclaimed as they ended right on top of her.

She was tackled by a big brown walrus and a little emperor penguin. She smiled and laughed as she hugged the walrus's big body. The walrus hugged back tightly, holding his human friend close to his blubber.

"God only three days pass and we miss you like crazy!" said Dash squeezing her tighter.

"Dash a princess has gotta breathe!" said tip laughing.

"guys its really ok!" replied melody laughing.

Hours have passed and the moment was finally here. She stood proud and tall on a rock and with a swipe of the trident, the wall was gone, and now everyone can be together. But she paused and turned to tip and dash.

"Tip, Dash, please come forward"

They swam up to her uncertain of why they were needed. They joined her on top of the rock and looked up at her. Melody smiled widely and looked to ariel, who gave an encouraging smile. She looked back to tip and dash. Lightly, she placed the trident on tips shoulder first. Tips eyes widened at what she was doing.

"Melody…a-are you serious?! You must be joking!" tip exclaimed, tearing up.

"I'm not guys…you saved me from morgana. There for I dub thee, titanic tip" she then did the same to dash, who instantly choked up and said with a tearful smile, "and daring dash. True and HONERARY…Heroes"

With that, there was a huge uproar of cheers. Tip and dash looked at each other in shock. Tears in their eyes, they started to laugh and cry. Melody dropped to her knees, placing the trident by her knees and threw her arms around them, tears also falling from her eyes. She then placed upon their lips each a kiss. Tip and dash were frozen with shock. But it wore off as they deepened their kisses. Letting them know that they were grateful to her, the celebration began and she knew right there, they would be together for a long time. How long? That, she'd have to wait and see for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Prayers are answered

about 3 years have passed and melody was a beautiful 15 year old princess. She and tip and dash lived happily all those years. But it suddenly all changed. Tip and dash were about to call her to come outside when suddenly from her room they heard melody crying.

"NO! NO NO NO! I WILL NOT BE FORCED TO MARRY ANYONE I DONT LOVE!"

Melody was being forced into an arranged marriage. She was to be wed to the prince of italy in 6 months. Tip and dash couldnt believe their ears. Melody? Get Married? No! She cant marry another guy. Tip and Dash love her and care for her.

"Im sorry melody but its the way it has to be" said ariel sadly as she left the room.

Melody stood there. tears in her eyes she cried into the bed. She couldnt marry him! She didnt even know him. How could they do this to her! All melody ever wanted was to live happily ever after with tip and dash. They wanted the same. Filled with sadness, tip and dash swam off for antarctica.

As the months went by, tip and dash had to figure a plan. But what! What could they do to be with their beloved Melody again.

"Tip? We need a miracle" said dash as he looked into the water.

"Oh! What! You just gonna fish one out? you CANT! they are nothing but MYTH" said tip sadly.

"Well we gotta do SOMETHING!"

Suddenly, a huge wind blew and a whirlpool began forming. A lightning bolt burst down into the water. As they looked into it, they saw the figure of a young girl, crying and being made fun of by boys her age. And then, suddenly, she faded away. A scream came crying from the sky and then suddenly...SPLASH! Something landed into the water. The two creatures jumped back in fear at the impact.

Moments later, popped up the young girl, who had been turned into a walrus.

"what...what the...WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! IM A WALRUS!"

"calm down little miss, we're friendly" said tip with soothing whispers.

Dash couldnt help but stare at the young walrus. Her teal blue eyes shined brightly and couldnt help but go to her and smile.

"Whats your name? " asked dash softly.

"alison"

"well...alison...perhaps you can help us with something" said tip.

"help with what?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well" started dash, "we need help with a girl. you see, she is being forced into an arranged marriage. And we need an idea to be with her forever. cause we love her"

The girls eyes widened and started to smile.

"I KNEW IT!"

"Knew what?" said tip and dash

"I KNEW YOU LOVED HER!"

"do we KNOW you?!" asked tip

"YOURE TIP AND DASH! I HAD A FEELING YOU LOVED MELODY!"

"Dash. quick. shes psycho"

"I am AUTISTIC" said alison a bit hurt.

"Alison...perhaps YOU have an idea?" said dash

"Well...i was thinking...perhaps we can go to atlantica. maybe triton can give you the power to change forms!"

Tip and dash looked at each other. That was a really good idea. So off they went to atlantica. She was the answer to their prayers. This girl was their miracle.


End file.
